


Before Dawn

by kw20742



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw20742/pseuds/kw20742
Summary: This little M/J ditty popped into my head just before bed last night, and I had to write it down. You must now all suffer. ;~)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Before Dawn

Jocelyn wakes with a start, heart beating fast. Her eyes snap open, wide as saucers, breath catching in the space between heartache and despair, her sluggish brain trying to navigate the far-too-early pre-caffeine morning haze.

It’s still dark. Hours before dawn.

Then she remembers: this happens sometimes, these fuzzy, panicky moments in which her brain tricks her into feeling as if things are back — just for a second — to how they used to be. Lonely. Loveless. A deep emptiness. During those hard, long years when she’d been afraid.

But Maggie stirs behind her, snaking her hand over her hip and across her tummy, pulling her close.

“I’m here.”

It’s barely a whisper against Jocelyn’s ear as Maggie gently kisses her neck and snuggles back in behind her.

Cradling her. Comforting her.

Because Maggie, too, knows this happens sometimes, that Jocelyn still has so many regrets, still fears (irrationally) that Maggie will somehow vanish or leave or stop wanting her.

But as they lie there, curled together in their bed, Jocelyn’s heartbeat gradually slows to the comforting rhythm of Maggie’s soft snore. Her breathing returns to normal in the intoxicatingly familiar citrus-y scent that is all Maggie’s own.

And she is reminded once again: Maggie is here. Maggie loves her. All is well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This little M/J ditty popped into my head just before bed last night, and I had to write it down. You must now all suffer. ;~)


End file.
